


The Stubbornness Of Marriage

by BluKrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: With the marriage on ice, the married couple struggle to keep away from each other. Even when they should be giving each other the cold shoulder.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Stubbornness Of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> this was commissioned by ghostlyjudge on tumblr! thank you so much for your support, i really enjoyed writing this and hope you did too :,)
> 
> in this au, Zelda is approx 30 and Ganon is 40. semi-arranged marriage but then transformed into real relationship. enjoy!

"I refuse!" Ganondorf's low and rowdy voice bellowed, resonating in the comfy bedchamber.

"I don't care if you refuse, Ganon!" Zelda yelled back angrily. "You will do as I've asked!"

"It's ridiculous!" Ganon retorted, disgust obvious in his features. "Not to mention humiliating!"

"I couldn't give a damn!" Zelda spat, "You're not a child, Ganon! Now get into these clothes!" Brandishing the beautifully detailed cloth in her husband's direction.

Today, as surprising as it may be, was the one year anniversary of their marriage. And as custom in Hyrule, the royal couple had to throw a party to celebrate.

With that came the exquisite clothing the king and queen must wear. Zelda already wore her's, so used to the style and make of the dress she didn't even need help from her staff. But Ganon all that while, had sat on their large bed, adamantly refusing the idea of wearing his version of the outfit. He was acting more like a toddler than a King, arms crossed over his chest and his head held high.

Zelda did spare a thought for Ganondorf's reason why he objected to it. He was a man of simple background, even with his expensive jewellery and ever-growing collection of treasure, the King of the Gerudo did not much care for overly stylised clothing. Even on their wedding day, he had refused the Hyrulian clothes he had been given and instead wore his magnificent battle armour instead.

But Zelda could not let this go. What with so many people from Hyrule and abroad coming to see them together, seeing them not even wearing a cohesive look would only spread the worst kind of message. The two should represent unity, not their division. Especially when the very clothes she was forcing her husband to wear were hand-stitched by herself.

Of course, she hadn't told her husband this. After all, Ganondorf would not care whether it was his wife or the goddess Hylia who made it, he would not wear the robes.

So, the married couple left the argument there.

Not saying a word to the other, the two had decided on a cold and decisive silence. The usual strategy to any of their fights. But unlike most times when they fought, Zelda did not have the willpower to stay angry for long. In fact, for the duration of the party, the queen of Hyrule was absolutely miserable.

At first, the reason was only due to how surely happy she would've been if they had not left their fight on such a bitter note. Presents, ballads, food and cheers filled the afternoon and into the night, all for the - so-far - successful marriage of two once bitter enemy nations. If she could at least speak to her husband, Zelda was sure it would've been a very enjoyable night.

But once the dance floor had opened and guests to the castle were free to roam, Zelda could only watch her husband from afar.

Although she acted like she was listening to the drabble and drawl of council members, foreign delegates and special guests, her eyes were always darting to see her husband.

Ganondorf wore a simple outfit, something the king would surely have worn on a normal day. In fact, apart from the magnificent crown and sparkling jewellery, Ganondorf could've easily looked like any of the other people here. 

Zelda could easily see where he stood amongst the short, mainly Hyrulian, crowd. Laughing and interacting with all that spoke to him. And to Zelda's fury, not seeming at all bothered by the nasty squabble that had occurred mere hours earlier.

Things only went from bad to worse as the night wore on. When the first crowd of pleasers had left the royals behind, soon came the closest friends and allies. Zelda's company was filled with old friends from court and overseas royals, while, to Zelda's great dismay, Ganondorf's company was mainly full of women.

Rumours had spread in recent months that Ganondorf, in his past lives, had had multiple lovers and wives while he ruled over the Gerudo. Perhaps sensing the rift between the royal couple this evening, or just brave enough to try their hand, many Hyrulain ladies and duchesses were flirting with the once hated King. And Ganondorf was not objecting to such behaviour.

It was only when a rather plucky young lady took Ganondorf for a dance that Zelda had had enough.

Leaving a rather dull conversation on the increasing demand for cotton farming, the queen stormed over to her husband and promptly dragged him away from the minx. With Ganondorf mouthing his surprise and annoyance at being interrupted, it wasn't until Zelda had pulled them into a deserted guestroom that she spoke.

"What in the bloody hell was that for, Zelda?!" Ganondorf shouted, clearly shocked by his wife's gall.

"I could very well say the same exact thing, Ganon," Zelda said, her tone heavy with loathing as she voiced her husband's name.

Ganondorf let out a huff, "What, dancing with that noblewoman? She asked, why would I say no?"

"Because I'm your wife, you inconsiderate bastard!" Zelda burst out. Her chest ached with anger and her eyes burned from furious tears. "How dare you give your first dance to some random woman when your  _ wife _ is but a few paces away?! This is our anniversary, not some debauchery where you can have whichever woman who throws themselves onto you!"

"Well you seemed rather preoccupied with your friends, is all." Ganondorf retorted, visibly restraining his own anger.

Zelda could only laugh. "You're a king! You have every right to interrupt my conversations and invite me to dance!"

"Well, you could've very easily done the same you know!"

"Yes! Well- Well . . ." Zelda hated how Ganondorf was right. "I did! We're here aren't we?!" Waving her hands around to their surroundings.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Zelda, but this isn't the dancefloor! You pulled me in here to tell me off, didn't you?! You embarrassed me in front of all those people!" Ganondorf finally yelled. His low-voiced roar making the queen flinch slightly. "That is way worse than some stupid outfit! Weren't you the one who said we should act civil?! Your stunt was way worse than mine."

"H-How dare you!" Zelda retorted, painful tears streaking down her now reddened cheeks. "You're 'stupid' outfit was made by me, dammit! I hand stitched it, all of it! From the seams to the embroidery. Everything! But as if you would care!"

Ganondorf visibly softened, clearly starting to understand why his queen was so upset. "You made it? Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"As if you would care! You would've called it ugly and refused to wear it anyway!" Zelda spat back, turning her back to her husband to wipe away her tears.

Ganondorf was silent, clearly pondering his words before speaking. "My dear, if you had told me I would've happily worn it." A large, comforting hand then placing on the queen's small shoulder.

"D-Don't you lie to me," Zelda muttered, covering her face with her hands. "I just know you would've called it a waste of time."

"Well, we'll never know now, since you didn't tell me," Ganon said calmly, restraining his amusement with the whole situation. "I promise, I will wear whatever you make me from now on."

Zelda sniffed, a rather ugly, unbecoming noise but she didn't care at this point. Turning to her husband she wiped her eyes. "You promise?"

"Of course I do!" Ganon quickly replied, taking Zelda's hands in his. "I would be proud to wear my wife's work on my back. Even if it was ugly." The queen softly punched him, knowing he jested.

The king tucked his hand into one of his pockets to pull out a handkerchief, which he gave his wife to wipe her eyes. Zelda took it in her hand but did not use it straight away.

Clearly recognising the make of the cloth, her reddened eyes looked to Ganondorf. "This is the one I made."

"Yes," Ganondorf abashedly agreed. "Yes, it is."

The husband had called the handkerchief 'gaudy' and 'ugly' when she had given it to him. Another handmade craft, it was a soft green like grass with shining golden-thread embroidery decorating it. Zelda had been so proud of it that she had given it to her husband immediately.

"At first, I was thinking I wouldn't use it. What kind of king has such a thing in his pocket and all. Maybe hang it up in a frame to preserve it, you know." Ganondorf said, clearly trying to explain himself through his own embarrassment. "But then, knowing you, once this one got old you would happily make another one."

Zelda wanted to cry again. She could feel the tears threatening to fall but quickly dabbed them away with the hanky. "T-Thank you. That's so sweet."

Ganondorf lifted the hand from the queen's to cup her cheek. Pulling her away from where she hid behind the pocket-sized cloth. "I truly am sorry for not wearing your work. But please tell me next time, alright?"

The queen nodded, leaning into the kind touch. It had only been a few hours but she had missed her husband's touch so much. But she wasn't planning on saying that much. "I'm sorry too."

The king's smile was wide and warm, "Glad to hear it is all sorted out." His thumb softly caressing her cheekbone. "How's about we retreat for the evening?"

Zelda frowned, "But the party is still going. As hosts, we can't possibly leave them."

Ganondorf let out a chuckle, "My dear, don't hate me for saying this but, do you truly want all of Hyrule to see you like this? I have to say, you don't look very queenly at the moment."

The queen could slap the man silly but instead punched him gently again. "Shut it." Making sure her eyes were clear of tears and nose without visible snot, she reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Let us be discrete."

After sending word that the royal couple would turn in early, they retreated to their bedchambers for the night. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Ganon was quick to take his wife in his arms.

The queen smirked, "Having regrets?"

"Very." The king muttered, nuzzling his head into his wife's neck.

Ganondorf's hands were soft yet demanding, one curving to cup at her waist while the other took her hand in his. He soon began to sway, letting out a sigh against Zelda's skin.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, bemused by her king's tenderness.

"Dancing," Ganondorf said curtly, lifting his head to look right into the queen's bright blue eyes. "I didn't get to give you one."

The queen snorted, "You fool," But she went along with it. Joining in the intimate dance the two did in the quiet of their bedroom.

But Zelda realised, there was no need to be a prude when it was only him and her. Why sway when there was a different sort of dance they could do?

The hand Zelda held at Ganondorf's back soon roved. Becoming adventurous it grazed along the king's clothed back. Not stopping until the queen's hand soon squeezed his rear. The king flinched, but he did not object. Watching his wife carefully, his eyes squinted ever so slightly. As if to dare her to go further.

Zelda knew this night could end in tenderness, with them cuddling until they dozed off for the night. But she liked a different idea, tiring her husband out. Leaving the poor sod drained and out of breath.

Freeing her other hand from his grip, both of Zelda's hands scaped over the king's chest. But it wasn't enough, her husband's muscles were only a faint memory with the layers of clothes that hid them from view. Feeling daring, Zelda unbuttoned the suit vest and shirt her husband wore. Still letting the cloth drape on his person, the wife touched Ganondorf's expansive chest.

Zelda felt a hot flush course through her body as she watched her small hands touch the many well-defined muscles on Ganondorf's chest. Feeling a great thrill for her soft touch making her husband flinch in excitement.

Clearly, Ganondorf had had enough. Grasping the queen's chin, he swooped in to embrace her lips in a kiss.

Even with them having all evening to enjoy themselves, the king's kiss was urgent and demanding. His hand's even pausing his wife's in their exploit's over his chest. Zelda's heart was loud in her ears, easily swooning by the thought of her husband wanting her so badly.

Ganondorf's tongue was soon brushing his wife's lips, pleading for entrance which she did then provide. A dance of lips and tongue had the couple gasping for air. Not quite getting enough of each other as they pressed chest to chest.

Keeping her lips occupied, Ganondorf's hands were quick to unlatch the clips and string that held Zelda's dress together. The queen would be impressed if she wasn't following suit.

In just their undergarment's Ganondorf had his wife in his arms and pulling her to the bed. Making his queen lie there, the king separated their lips to kiss her face. Blessing her face with kisses he moved downwards along her neck. He wanted to leave a mark, perhaps it would infuriate his wife the next day but he knew the sounds she would make would be worth it. But Ganon did not have time, desperation and excitement boiling in his blood he kept covering his wife with his lips instead.

Reaching her breasts Ganondorf did not have time to undo the pesky clasps. Opting to just massage both of them through the cloth and wire with great success.

Zelda wriggled under his touch, pale skin coloured red, she could only watch her husband do what he wanted. Ganondorf pulled one of her breasts out from the cup that held it secure, let his tongue lap and toy with the nipple. The queen let out a faint moan, her back curving in pleasure. Not leaving it there, the husband let his teeth nip the sensitive bud. Zelda gasped but quickly shut her lips between her teeth. Trying to keep her noises to a minimum.

With both of his hands grasping Zelda's breasts, Ganondorf enjoyed himself in pleasuring his dear wife. But Zelda was soon becoming frustrated. With all the foreplay and no true action, the queen was soon ready to have at it.

"Enough," Zelda whined, "G-Get on with it."

"Soon, dear." Ganondorf tried to soothe his love's impatience.

Zelda, now ready to make haste, clearly had had enough of her husband's teasing. To Ganondorf's surprise, and secret pleasure, the queen grasped the king's hair by her hand. Tugging the man off of her chest, she managed to roll the two of them around. With Zelda on top and the giant Ganondorf too busy being shocked to stop her, she straddled his waist.

Zelda had a look of great satisfaction on her face. Her once well-dressed hair now hanging down her face in blonde curtains as she did what she wanted.

Grinding against the growing bulge in Ganondorf's pants, the husband could only groan. The king tried to sit up in protest but the queen had forced him to stay put with a hand on his chest. He had his time, now it was hers.

The queen, although wanting to tease Ganon as much as he had, was too eager to mock her husband further. Her crotch was tingly and warm, her husband's shaft grazing against it only exciting her further.

Licking her lips, Zelda tugged the waistband of her husband's undergarments away to pull out his cock. Looking to the girth, the queen was happy to see Ganondorf was twitchingly hard. 

Giving the shaft a few loving jerks, enjoying the gruff noises her husband made in the process, Zelda lined herself up. Leaving her panties and bra on, she pulled away the fabric only far enough to let Ganon's cock go past it.

With a great amount of joy, Zelda pushed Ganondofr inside her. With only a slight sting from the pure size of him, Zelda let out a long moan. Feeling a great sense of pleasure just by having her love inside. 

Very much thankful they had sex on a very regular basis, the queen took all of the king inside her. Completely sheathing the shaft until she almost sat on her husband's hips. Zelda looked down to admire the slight bulge of her stomach. Loving how well Ganon filled her up.

Ganondorf was still needing a moment to adjust, head rolled back where he lay on a cushion. His Adam's apple twitching in his throat as he breathed heavily. His large hands held at his queen's waist, perhaps both to ground himself in bliss and to stop Zelda for moving forward.

Zelda could watch her husband for hours, watch him struggle to comprehend how good it felt to be within her. One of the many reasons why she loved this position so much. The queen wanted to watch Ganon but her body yearned for friction and gyration that she couldn't stop herself from moving.

Hands bracing on her husband's stomach, Zelda started to move. Rolling her hips, she let the large mass inside her move further in and out. Wining as her king's cock grazed against her rather sensitive wall.

If Zelda was enjoying herself, her husband was almost going mad in bliss. Although used to having sex, having many partners before now, the king seemed very easily susceptible to the queen. His head still facing the ceiling, Ganon could still see his heavy-breathing wife ride his cock to cloud nine. 

Zelda could see Ganondorf restraining himself from finishing any second. From his restrained gasps to the twitching of his cock inside her, it thrilled the wife to know she still had such an effect on him. It encouraged her to do more, wanting to see her husband further unhinge from her touch.

Her once rather slow-minded riding quickened, sharper thrusts made Ganon's cock go deeper and faster, to the great pleasure of both parties. The king could not speak, too blown away by gratification to voice his praise. His noises and the tight squeezing of his huge hands at Zelda's waist being all she needed to know he was near.

Zelda was close but at this rate, would no catch up in time with Ganondorf's completion. Then again, she didn't care much. She could live with not orgasming when she could watch her husband unhinge under her. The rumbling groans and grunts, creaking of bedsprings and lewd, wet noises of Zelda moving on Ganon's cock were music to her ears. She could easily finish herself off later.

"Z-Zelda," Ganondorf groaned, his hips thrusting weakly inside her for just that little bit more depth. "I-I'm almost there."

"Shh," Zelda hushed, leaning over the heaving man to kiss his lips. "Don't worry, I'll finish you off."

Ganondorf opened his mouth, clearly to object further but let out a weak grunt as Zelda pulled him out. The husband's eyes were bright and pleading, clearly confused to be outside of Zelda's warmth so soon.

The poor king could only watch as Zelda's hand touched him, her grip too small to completely enclose around the girth. Ganon groaned one had shakily grabbed onto his wife's wrist. But it wasn't enough to stop Zelda, as she ducked down to lick Ganondorf's cock.

Not having a large mouth, Zelda opted to only use her mouth on the head. Her lips sucking the pinkened head, tongue lapping at the slit. Her small hands making up for her mouth with moving up and down the shaft.

The queen was making good work of it, Ganondorf was soon just as engulfed in pleasure as before. Moaning and groaning as he tried his very best not to unload into his unsuspecting wife's mouth. But Zelda was vigilant and did not see any reason to stop until her husband was at his end.

So soon enough Ganondorf finished. Choking on his own groans, he spilt into his wife's mouth and hand with only the faintest of warnings.

Zelda had no complaints, happily licking and swallowing the sticky white substance from her lips and mouth as if it was the sweetest of wines. She did well and did not hide her pride as she saw the exhausted king. 

Ganondorf lay, heaving with a wide grin. Still, in the foggy mist of ecstasy, he still had enough sense to beckon for his wife to come closer. Zelda obliged, sweeping messy long hair out of her husband's face to admire the mess of a man she made.

"My dear," Ganondorf heaved, wistfully drained he cupped his queen's cheek. "I . . . I have to say you surprised me."

Zelda huffed, blushing as she remembered just what she did. "I suppose I felt guilty for giving you so much grief . . . I had to repay you for your compassion."

Ganon grunted, "Well, although I do love when you become introspective, you did not finish. Right?"

"So?" Zelda blurted, darting her head away. "I'm not a man, you know. I can live with it."

Ganondorf let out a rambunctious laugh, "My sweet Zelda, what kind of husband would I be if I did not repay the favour?"

Zelda squinted her eyes, clearly not knowing what he meant. The king opted to surprise his love, pushing her down on her back. The queen could only watch, mouth open, as the king lay on his stomach between her legs. 

If Zelda was red before, it only got worse as she watched the man pull the soiled panties away from the lips of her entrance once more. With only a glance to the glistening folds, Ganondorf knew her body was still warm and excited.

He dispensed his tongue and let it experimentally lap at the upper collection of skin, delving past to roll at the small and delicate bud. Zelda immediately gasped, her pale legs closing tight around her king's head as she groaned.

Ganondorf happily watched his wife whine and whimper as the tongue ravish the tender skin. Enwrapping his lips around the section and softly sucking on the folds for an extra, successful effect.

Zelda was just like her husband had been a few minutes prior, trapped by pleasure, straining to even voice their appreciation for their partner. One hand soon grabbed a handful of Ganondorf's long hair, encouraging him to touch her just the little bit more.

Ganondorf was not one to complain, a smile visible as he left Zelda's tingling clit behind to focus on her entrance. Tongue soft yet adventurous, the king pressed his tongue inside Zelda. A slight grunt soon grew into a long moan as Ganon's tongue wriggled inside her.

Rubbing against tenderly raw walls, Ganon had the queen in near dears. Her legs tight around his head and hand tugging his hair. She was soon unravelling by Ganondorf's tongue.

Zelda's hips were soon convulsing, whether maddened by pleasure or merely wanting more of it, Ganondorf couldn't tell. All he could do was enjoy the sight as he quickened his work.

Leaving her entrance behind, Ganondorf focused on Zelda's clit once more. Not giving her any mercy he let the queen have it.

Zelda could no longer restrain her noises as a long groan resonated in the bedroom, loud enough for any unsuspecting passersby to hear. Her hips jolted and her spine curved as a visible, everlasting shiver coursed up and down her spine.

Clearly, her orgasm had arrived in a clash, not much helped as Ganondorf did not stop his mouth's work until Zelda was a tired and heaving mess on the sheets. The queen had freed Ganon's hair from her grip and lay, heaving as her own mind struggled to free itself from post-climax faze.

Ganondorf wiped his mouth dry before crawling up to lie beside her. Kissing the queen's now sweaty forehead, he held Zelda close.

"Maybe we should argue more often," Ganondorf said softly in the queen's ear. 

Zelda clearly now sobered, elbowed him in the chest. "Don't be stupid, all you need to do is ask."

"Then . . ." Ganondorf began, fading off suggestively as he leaned in ever closer.

Zelda let out a huff, "Very well." She then turned over to face her husband. "But don't think this is the end of it. You will wear that suit for me tomorrow."

Ganondorf grinned, "I would be happy to. But wouldn't you think this," Gesturing to he almost naked body, "Is your favourite look for me."   
Zelda rolled her eyes, restraining the urge to punch him, "No, don't be stupid. You still have those on." Nodding to the undergarments.

**Author's Note:**

> man, i think character chemistry is my kink. just writing people talking is more fun sometimes than the sex lol. still, this one definitely gets hot and heavy tho ehe
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter and tumblr


End file.
